


Five times Dean rescued a cat and fell in love

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Secret Santa Exchange, Supporting Mary, Supporting Sam, a lot of fluff, and very handsome, cas is a sweetheart, cat rescue, no smut though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: This is the fifth time Dean has rescued the same cat and seen the same man, he wonders if fifth time is the charm?





	Five times Dean rescued a cat and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for so long but I didn't know how to begin and hence it took me some time but I hope you like this.
> 
> Merry Christmas! and Happy New Years!
> 
> PS: I really hope you all like the two fics I wrote and let me know if there are any errors or if in general I erred. :D

The tree remains the same, the cat too. It is unheard of that a cat will be stuck in the same place five times, but there is this dumb cat, at least that is what Dean calls it in his head. Every damn time it is the same cat and Dean has insisted at the fire department that he gets all the calls for the neighborhood. He likes the place. Only the place.  
There is no blue eyed cutie pattotie that he sees every time he rescues a cat. Nope nothing nada. He still remembers the first time he saw him through the window.

 

***

The day had started on a good note, there was pie for breakfast and he had even managed to get the coffee before leaving for work. There had been no major mishaps and he had reached home on time. The kind of ordinary day you want and need, in a otherwise crappy life. 

And he had every right to, Dean has recently come out to his family, with almost all of them blindsided, apart from Sammy, who hurray-ed it and said that he knew, given how much Dean liked Doctor Sexy and Han Solo. 

His father has outright asked him that was he a fag now and why can’t he just like girls. His mother has been uncharacteristically silent, not knowing how to get into the fight between father and son, without siding.

Mary had later come to Dean’s room or his old room, and asked him to give his father some time and how proud she was for him to be vocal of his choices and his sexuality. She knew how much John’s perspective about the community must have shaped Dean’s view of himself. 

“I am proud of you, son” Mary had hugged Dean and said solemnly.  
Dean held back the tears that threatened to escape. He knew that this was Mary giving him his blessings and his brother’s mirth too had made it easier on Dean’s heart to accept that two out of three was not a bad outcome. 

***

Yeah, Dean was having a good day that day. 

The announcement had pulled Dean out of his reverie and he heard that on C-14 Daydeam Lane, 19 Avenue, a cat was stuck on an oak. The cat had no owner but a neighborhood stray, that everyone had sort of adopted and one of those people had called the station.  
Dean had rushed to the places, along with Benny, just in case, there was additional man power required and moreover the day at the office was slow and this was they could get some fresh air.

The oak was huge and on that 15 feet high tree, is a small kitten, of myriad colors. There must at least be two shades of brown, one black and white. She had two black patches along the eyes and there are quite a few people below the tree with a sheet stretched to catch the kitten if it falls. Dean takes the ladder and starts climbing the tree and he had reached the branch on which the cat was perched, his blue eyes starting, a small part of the cat frightened, but mostly sanguine. He sits still to make the cat feel safe and then, he sees another pair of blue eyes and they are curious and bottomless. The kind of eyes you get lost in.

They are framed by hair that has seen too many fingers going through them in exasperation or as a nervous habit, the jaw line that cuts the face and give it the handsomeness, that maybe unconventional but still alluring. The cat mewls and snaps Dean to get to what he was doing in the first place, rescuing the kitten.  
He calls the cat, not knowing and name and the nameless stranger from the window across, tell him that she is called Marlee and indeed is a she. Soon, Marlee is moving towards Dean and he puts her inside her jacket and starts climbing down the tree.. A soft bond that only rescue could form.

There is a general sense of relief that floods across everyone standing and his head is tilted up and the stranger is still there. He lets the cat from the inside of his coat and she jumps down the pavement and a kid holds her and takes her with him. The cat was not stranded for more than two hours. She seems fine. Benny clears his throat to get Dean’s attention and soon they are on their way back to the station

Dean can’t forget those eyes. They will haunt him in his dreams, his subconscious already latching to the idea of losing himself in the beauty of them.

***

The second, the third and the fourth time are all the same, Marlee is always on the same branch and he can see the blue eyed man and struggle a little to remember that he had to rescue the kitten. They are on the fringes of becoming known, familiar, having met four times, even if no word is being exchanged.  
***

The fifth time, he managed to change the course of the meeting. First words uttered by him.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Dean tells the man. 

“I agree, if only you would talk to me and not only rescue Marlee, she would stop going to the damn branch,” The voice, damn, the voice is gravely and he can’t concentrate on words.

“Oh, so maybe this would be the last time, the cat has been our matchmaker,” Dean says.  
He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead, takes Marlee, who is friendly with Dean after the fifth time, coming towards him without any push and soon, he is climbing down, and letting the kitten go.

Instead of going back to the station, he goes in the building and finds out on which floor the man is. The doorman is exceptionally friendly, and tells him that Malree likes Mr. Novak the best and rest of the conversation is a blur. Mr Novak, Dean says in his mind, tasting the name. It suits him. Mr Novak.  
He rushes to his floor, he is on the fourth floor and Dean is knocking and the man is in front of him. Dean has seen him a few minutes prior but it doesn’t help, he is still knocked out by the wonderment of meeting he has been infatuated with for over five months. The only connection had been the rescue of the cat.

“Hey,” Dean says. The understatement of what he wants to say.

“Hello,” Mr Novak, at least he has progressed from being a blue eyed man to Mr Novak. Dean knows this is progress.

“Uhhh...” He is lost for words, what could you say.

“Thank you for rescuing Marlee, she is a fickle being,” Mr Novak says and moves from his door, a silent offer to come inside.

“Please come inside,” he vocalises the offer, and then Mr Novak is moving inside and Dean is following him.

The house has certain warmth, with strewn books on the coffee table and cramped bookshelves. There is a couch in the living area and he sits there, trying to find some comfort in what is not being articulated.

Mr Novak is back with two cups, and he offers one to Dean.

“I hope coffee is alright, it is plain black,” He summarizes. They have yet to exchange names, somehow inconsequential at the present moment.

“Thanks, I take it black and also, I am Dean,” Dean introduces himself, to steer the conversation in known territory.

“Hello Dean,” Mr Novak intones and Dean melts. These are two words that he could happily die listening to.

“I am Castiel,” Mr Novak’s first name is how he is, unique and a mouthful to say. 

“Now, the introductions are out of the way, what do you say about going out with me?” He knows he is being forward, yet he feels a connection to this guy, they had not talked the first four times but the wordless exchange had made him feel comfortable with him.

“I would love to and so would Marlee,” Castiel says.  
***  
They will, later go on a date, a dinner, where Dean would pick up Cas. Get to know that Cas works at the public library. Cas will tell him that Marlee only ever went on that branch when it was day time and she was in Cas’s apartment, after the first time. They would meet Sam and Mary, John still not gotten over his hang ups, but he does send his best wishes in form of barbecued ribs. Dean is okay, at least there is progress and Cas would hold him when the world overwhelms him. It would be fine. They are good, they are better than good, they are the best they could hope for.

They will after six months, adopt Marlee and move in together. The window of Cas’s apartment closed, and Marlee contently sitting on the window sill, while Dean and Cas snuggled on the sofa and watched the snowfall.


End file.
